


It's Upchuck or Get Fucked

by tooncestly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Indulgent, Sickfic, steven is a sassy lil shit, warning: steven does puke on himself in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooncestly/pseuds/tooncestly
Summary: Steven gets sick and throws up, and Spinel is utterlyfascinated.





	It's Upchuck or Get Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own! This isn't a part of my other series. This is a seperate thing that I wrote bcuz I wanted some emeto porn lol.

When Spinel looked around Steven's room, he isn't there. This confused her. Greatly.

Spinel had been laying in Steven's bed beside him, waiting for him to wake up. She could sleep like Amethyst does, but she finds sleeping...not fun. Especially since she has nightmares. So she when she had seen his eyes open, Spinel was ready to use her usually bouncy greeting. However, Steven let out a groan of agony, and began to snuggle himself further under the covers.

"Steven?" she questioned, cocking her head to side. Steven usually didn't do this. Steven was a morning person, she knew this for a fact. Spinel never has had issues waking Steven up. What made today different. "Steeeevvvvveeeennnnn...." He turned over and looked at her, and looked miserable. So Spinel did the only thing she knew to do.

Panic.

"Steven, are you okay?? Are you dying?? Steven, hey are listening to me? I-" Spinel's downward spiral was stopped by Steven's hand on her mouth, as he looked at her like he wanted to laugh, if he also didn't seem so pathetic in the moment. 

"Spinel. I'm just sick." Is what Spinel thinks he said, though he was also coughing at the time. She blinked, confused. She had no idea what that was. Steven apparently could tell, as he sighed and sat up, though he did it slowly. "Hey, how about you go ask Pearl for some cough medicine? She should have some...somewhere." Spinel really, really wanted to not do that. Whatever this "sick" was, it made Steven act very weak and Spinel wanted Steven to be able to go outside with her. And then he's grabbing her hand, pulling her close. "And you can take care of me, if you want." Spinel blushed then. Oh, Steven knew she couldn't resist the idea of that, could he? 

He pulled her down, kissed her. "Plus, I can kiss you all I want. You can't get sick." He laughed a bit, leaned in to Spinel. "So could you go do that? Please?" Spinel nodded, heading towards wherever Pearl. Getting to take care of Steven really was a dream of hers, because it often seemed it was always the other way around. After all, Spinel didn't know much about the Earth, and was very eager to teach her about the place he lived. And let's just say, Spinel was a very eager student.

By the time Spinel got back from finding Pearl and asking her where the cold medicine was (she had basically stolen some from Greg), Steven was gone from the bed. And Spinel was freaking out. Where did he go? Where-

Then she heard noises from the bathroom. 

Spinel rushed towards the bathroom, looked in. And saw-saw-

Steven was on his knees, his face basically in the toilet, and stuff was coming out of his mouth. Like. Gross stuff.

It was _fascinating_.

Steven looked even paler now, his eyes had tears at the edges. He's whole body was overtaken by a small tremor, and he was letting out small noises of pain and revulsion. 

Spinel really wanted to kiss him. The sight made her feel warm. In like. A weird way. She didn't know how to explain it besides she _really_ wanted to see him do that again.

Steven apparently hadn't noticed her come, as he glanced up quick, then did a double take when he actually saw her there. "O-oh. Hey." His voice was small, weak. Spinel went over and sat beside, giving him a look of worry. Though, for some odd reason, she had the urge to kiss him. Steven probably wouldn't want her to, though. Spinel moved her hands around, not knowing where to put them. Steven scooted closer and leaned on her, exhaustion clear on his features. "Take me to bed?" he asked, his voice shaky. Spinel nodded, wrapping her arms around him to carry him to the bed.

As Spinel dropped Steven down on the bed, she wanted to ask what just happened. What came out of Steven's mouth. But Steven seemed so tired, she didn't want to push. She thought of ways she can make him feel better, and she knew only one way really. She bent down, kissed Steven. Steven sighed contently, letting her slip her tongue his mouth. Spinel moved her hand down, pulling Steven's cock free from it's confines. Spinel rubbed her thumb over the head, causing Steven to buck up into her grip. 

"Spinel," Steven laughed, a bit breathless, "is now the best time?" Spinel didn't respond, only began to rub along his shaft. Steven groaned, laying back onto the bed in semi-defeat. It went like this for awhile, Spinel messing with Steven's cock and Steven making (very cute) noises. Until Steven suddenly made a disgusted noise and was suddenly panicking. "S-Spinel-wait-I need to-" 

"Need to what, Steven?" Spinel asked, mischievously. Steven was freaking out even more, trying to squirm away from Spinel's touch. And then suddenly made a noise and then-

More of the stuff came out of his mouth, covering his pajamas and smelling kinda of disgusting. Spinel's grip on Steven's dick tightened and her movements became faster and Steven tried to move away, but couldn't and then he was-

He was coming all over himself, groaning in relief, laying back. Spinel felt warm. Tingly. Strange. She didn't know what this was.

"Ew. I'm gross." Spinel actually looked at him now, and. Yeah. Steven was covered in the stuff that came out of his mouth and come and both together smelled kinda of disgusting. She couldn't admit she kinda liked him like this. "I need a shower."

"Hmm." was Spinel's only response.

"Help me? I'm still sick you know." Spinel wrapped her arms around him, lifting him to to take him to the shower.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The stuff. That came out of your mouth."

"_Oh_. That's vomit. It happens sometimes when humans get sick." Vomit. Vomit, vomit, vomit. So that's what that was. 

"Do humans usually get all tingly when they...when they see it?" Steven blinked, looked confused.

"...No?" Oh. 

"Nevermind. Forget I asked." Steven looked even more confused for a second, then seemed to make a realization, and just smiled at her like he knew something she didn't. 

"You know, I could not help you in the shower." Steven rolled his eyes.

"Like you'd miss an opportunity to clean me." Okay. He was right, damnit. "We'll talk about it later. I promise." hey'll talk about it later. That works. Right now, however, Spinel just wanted to take care of Steven. 

She'll figure out her strange feelings later.

**Author's Note:**

> check out stevinel.tumblr.com to request something or to just chat!!


End file.
